Various applications provide the ability to estimate a location of a mobile device (such as a cell phone or smartphone) using, for example, a global positioning system (GPS) or a Wi-Fi positioning system of the mobile device. For example, some child monitoring mobile applications allow parents to track the location of a child and to check that the child is where they should be by tracking the location of the child's mobile device. Typically, the location of the mobile device will be provided in the format of a street address, or latitude and longitude coordinates.